Capítulo 30: Persecución en la autopista
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: La RAPT ha empezado a causar una serie de problemas en la autopista, nuestros héroes tratarán de frenar su avance.


\- Capítulo 30: Persecución en la autopista Como un día nuevo llegaba, las masacres y tiroteos también, una patrulla del RAPT estaba causando problemas en la autopista Tokyo-Osaka, debido a que un ataque informático le había afectado los circuitos de navegación, debían los héroes detenerla antes de que sea demasiado tarde.  
\- _"Después del incendio ocurrido en las costas de Honshu, el Gobernador Ishihara ha pedido la calma a la población y que los responsables del incidente iban a ir a la justicia. Por otro lado, las comunidades de las costas de la región se han recuperado bastante, a pesar de los incendios, que siendo pocos, algunos siendo muy activos. Seguiremos informando más al respecto"_ Pasaron por las noticias, en la radio del Chevy, Toni y Claude las seguían escuchando.

\- Pero cómo puede ser posible que ese tipo siempre culpe a los demás, es como un comunista que no tiene el más mínimo pedazo de cerebro. Bufó Cipriani, mientras que apagaba la radio.

\- Discúlpame, Toni, pero no quiero ser el malo de la historia, pero creo el tipo ese tiene razón: Si el incidente con el barco fue causado por los mismos tripulantes que no vieron las rocas en las cercanías a las playas. Le respondió Claude, mientras que le hacía las señas de lo ocurrido.

\- Nadie es más tarado que un político, Claude, ¿te acordas de Roger Hole? Ese gordo se la pasaba jodiendo a Salvatore, ¿qué hicimos? Lo tuve que matar para que se callara la boca, ese gordinflón y boca abierta, se la cerré en Belleville Park aquella vez. Le respondió Toni, mientras que se ajustaba el bigote falso.

\- Por cierto, dejando de lado lo que le hiciste a Hole, que ya conozco la historia, ¿crees que hayamos hecho bien en el atentado que le hicimos a los "Radicales"? Preguntó Claude, mientras que le servía a Toni una taza de café.

\- ¿Y por qué lo decís? Tú siempre le ponías bombas a todos los objetivos que te encargaba Joey en Liberty City. Le dijo Toni, riéndose de lo que le había preguntado.

\- No, es que, bueno, lo de Mike "Labios" Forelli lo sé, pero hablo de los "Radicales" y no de los Forelli, ¿hicimos bien? Porque hace semanas que no los veo por las calles. Dijo Claude.

\- De seguro están más asustados y escondidos como ratas, total son los mismos que nos atacaron en Adachi, ¿te acordas? Le respondió y preguntó Toni luego.

\- Sí, pero no sé, hay algo raro. Mostró Claude su desconfianza.

\- No vayamos a dudar de la gente que nos protegió, Bai-Lan inclusive nos quieren como a sus hijos. Dijo Toni, pidiéndole que no desconfiara de la gente que les protegía.

\- _"__Atención, Toni y Claude, persecución a máxima velocidad en la autopista Tokyo-Osaka"_ Informó Meg por la radio, mientras que iba en moto.

\- _"__Recibido, vamos para allá. ¿Van los demás?"_ Preguntó Claude, mientras que tomaba la radio.

\- _"__Afirmativo, chicos, los esperamos en el tramo de inicio"_ Respondió Meg a la vez, mientras que se dirigían hacia la dirección dada por ella.  
\- _"Aquí Unidad 25, tenemos un grupo de revoltosos por la autopista Tokyo-Osaka, solicitamos permiso para acabar con ellos"_ Pidió la unidad policial.

\- _"__Aquí Central, concedido, pueden utilizar la fuerza letal"_ Informaron desde la Central, mientras que empezaban con el ataque.

Victor con Huang iban en una moto Toyota, persiguiendo a los motociclistas y a la RAPT, los cuales estaban disparándoles con sus armas pesadas.

\- _¡Coman fuego!_ Gritó Victor y disparó un poderoso cohete contra los rivales, los cuales cayeron, gracias a la ayuda de Takane, lograron sacarse de encima a los rivales.

\- ¡Dios, gracias por su ayuda, muchachos, este ha sido un gran día! Gritó y felicitó Takane, mientras que iban volviendo a la ciudad.

Otra patrulla de la RAPT apareció allí en medio de la autopista.

\- ¡Dios, ¿qué acaso nadie se rinden?! Gritó Claude, mientras que disparaba con su M-16 contra las naves enemigas.

\- Eso pronto lo descubriremos. Dijo Toni y aceleró el auto.

(Música Arrival de Steve Roach de "Radio The Journey" GTA IV)

\- ¡Oh sí! Gritó Toni, mientras que pasaba por encima de los coches y lograban, como los demás, deshacerse de las naves y cyborgs de los RAPT.

¡Excelente, trabajo, chicos, reunámonos de vuelta en la base! Les dijo Meg, mientras que ponían rumbo a casa, otro día de gran éxito y todo gracias a la unión en equipo.


End file.
